1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, specifically, an imaging apparatus provided with a display unit that displays an image of an imaging subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as imaging apparatuses such as a digital still camera and a video camera, those provided with a display unit for displaying an image that is being imaged have widely been used. As the display unit, a display panel having a relatively large screen size of 3.5 inches or the like is often used for the purpose of easy visual confirmation of the image. When the display unit is of the large size, since an area occupied by the display unit is large for an image apparatus main body, the imaging apparatus has a structure that the display unit is connected to a side of the imaging apparatus main body via a rotation mechanism such as a hinge, and folded toward the imaging apparatus main body.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-210677 discusses a configuration that the display unit and the imaging apparatus main body are rotatable about a rotation axis, whereby a user (person who performs imaging) can change an angle of the display unit to an angle that is easily viewed by the user.
However, when the user images himself/herself, it is not always preferable that the image displayed on a flat monitor is automatically inverted by a predetermined phase. More specifically, the user desires to confirm the image from various directions in some cases, and, in such cases, it is preferable for the user to arbitrarily invert a display direction of the image rather than to have the display direction automatically inverted. On the contrary, when the inversion setting once set is continued until the user cancels the setting, usability is deteriorated.